ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Werehog
For other uses of the term, see Sonic the Werehog (disambiguation). *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' |media = *''Sonic: Night of the Werehog'' *''Sonic World Adventure'' (manga) *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |cause = The energies of Dark Gaia and nighttime |original = Sonic the Hedgehog |voiceactor = Jason Griffith |japanactor = Tomokazu Seki |alias = Mister Monster Guy |height = 125 cm (4' 1") |weight = 60 kg (132 lb) |fur color = Gray, dark blue, white |eye color = Emerald green |skin color = Light blue |attire = Light weight red sneakers with a grey spiked metal strap and spiked metal soles |skills = *Super strength *Enhanced balance *Enhanced durability *Enhanced agility and reflexes *Elastic arms *Enhanced jump *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Dark Gaia's energy utilization **Augmented power *Hyper-go-on usage |moves = |ability type = Power }} is a transformation that appears in Sonic Unleashed. A bestial, werewolf-like form of Sonic the Hedgehog, this transformation was created when Sonic accidentally absorbed a large dose of Dark Gaia's energy onboard the Chaos Energy Cannon, although the transformation itself would only be triggered by nighttime and remain active until daytime. Sonic eventually lost this form permanently when Dark Gaia reclaimed the energy that caused the transformation. Concept and creation Early art of the Werehog was made by a Sega member named Tanahashi. He changed Sonic's general form into something more strong looking. The shoulder and the head are connected by a single line, and his chest is much more broad, giving his body the appearance of an inverse triangle. The final design, he said, was a "silly design"; it was made when he was getting started with the Werehog. He based the design to that of a Yeti.http://www.tssznews.com/2009/02/21/concept-art-unleashed/ He initially designed the Werehog with chains. Appearance In this form, Sonic resembles a werewolf and gains more muscle mass and weight. He grows slightly larger, with a broader torso, a longer muzzle, larger hands, and longer, more muscular arms. Additionally, his finger nails become claw-like and his teeth become fangs. Likewise, his ears become more curved and thin, and his lips become black. His once peach skin is now a pale blue. His fur grows into a lush, heavy, dark blue coat. He also gains fur in places in places he normally does not, such as on his arms and chest. Traits of white fur also appear on his wrists, the end of his quills, and on his chest. For attire, Sonic loses his white gloves, exposing his hands, and his socks becomes slightly frilled in the back. The white stripe on his shoes is replaced with grey metal that has three spikes on the surface. The bottom of each of his soles are now covered with eighteen small, metal spikes. Overview Sonic gained this form for the first time when Dr. Eggman used a machine to forcefully extract the power of the Chaos Emeralds from Super Sonic, with which Eggman fired a specialized laser weapon at the planet, releasing and awakening Dark Gaia from the core of the planet. During the process, due to his close proximity to the Chaos Emeralds, some of Dark Gaia's energy infested Sonic's body, causing his transformation. The transformation is triggered at night, which is when Dark Gaia's presence can move freely and affect people. When transforming into the Werehog (or transforming back to normal), light and a cloud of purple smoke envelops him. Sonic the Werehog features a much different gameplay style than Sonic's normal form: a beat-em-up platformer. He attacks with his arms and fists, which can stretch out and hit his foes, instead of ramming into them at high speeds. In nighttime stages, Sonic loses his speed and must fight through swarms of enemies with his increased strength. Rather than using a counted number of rings, Sonic uses a health bar, where collecting rings refills the bar. The Werehog must cross some gaps in a tightrope walking fashion. Sonic retains most of his normal abilities and personality in this form as well as the ability to speak, though with more of a growl than normal. It appears, however, that Sonic gains some minor bestial behavior while in this form, as he howls like a real wolf at the beginning of a night stage, during the Dark Gaia Phoenix boss fight, or upon getting an A-rank or S-rank. He can also run on all fours like a real wolf and fight in a more vicious way than his normal self. Therefore, it can basically just be considered a darker, more feral form of Sonic rather than a split-personality monster like other interpretations of werewolves. Despite this, however, Sonic the Werehog still has Sonic the Hedgehog's good heart. This is primarily due to his will, which, according to Chip, is too strong for Dark Gaia to control in any way. Before the final showdown with Dark Gaia, Dark Gaia re-absorbed the remaining power that Sonic had incidentally taken at the start of the game, stripping Sonic of his Werehog form for good. Other game appearances ''Sonic Runners'' In Sonic Runners, Sonic the Werehog was a playable Power Type character. In gameplay, he could perform a midair dash attack and boost the Distance- and Animal Bonus score by 37%. Also, like all Power Type characters, he had the ability to perform a midair dash attack. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Sonic the Werehog appears as an Advanced class Neutral-type support spirit that can be summoned using cores from the Togedemaru and Werewolf spirits. Once he has been summoned for the first time, he will start appearing on the Spirit Board, where he possesses a puppet fighter based on . When equipped to a spirit team, Sonic the Werehog increases the power of a fighter's physical attacks. Powers and abilities Due to his transformation giving him increased muscular density,Sonic Unleashed (PlayStation 3) European instruction booklet, pg. 8. Sonic gains a noticeable increase in physical strength, allowing him to open sealed doors and entrances; effortlessly pick up, throw, and swing large enemies and objects; destroy metal vaults with one hit; and even topple creatures several times his size, such as Titans and the Dark Gaia Phoenix. While he loses his trademark super speed, Sonic can still run faster than the average human by dashing on all fours. He also retains his normal lightning fast reflexes and agility, and a small degree of his jumping skills. In this form, Sonic is able to stretch his arms over long distances in an instant. It is unknown how far he can stretch his arms. Sonic mainly uses this ability in combat, allowing him to increase his attack range, grab enemies from long distances, build momentum for his attacks, and create various forms of combat moves with the energy of Dark Gaia. He can even enlarge his arms and hands to increase the power and range of his attacks even further. Besides combat, Sonic can also use this ability to travel around, such as grabbing onto ridges and swinging from pole to pole. Sonic the Werehog is capable of harnessing the energies of Dark Gaia, possibly due to the creature being the source of this form, for different applications. He can apply it in hand-to-hand combat to empower his attacks, put up a powerful energy shield when guarding, and harness excess Dark Gaia Force. Gathering up enough of this energy allows Sonic to enter his Unleashed Mode, a temporary state that increases his strength, speed, and durability. Techniques and Moves Sonic the Werehog uses a type of feral hand-to-hand combat to fight his enemies. Basically, when using his fists, Sonic can deal greater damage, but only in a focused area and when using his claws, he can attack several opponents at once, but the damage will be much less. Weaknesses In this form, Sonic is slower compared to his normal form, which makes him less able to outrun his foes and forces him to adapt a new fighting style. Sonic is also unable to control this transformation, since it automatically activates and ends according to the sun. He also cannot grind on rails, due to his lack of speed. The Werehog also often fails when trying to communicate with humans, since people usually are afraid of him because of his appearance, and therefore he cannot be very social, which takes a toll on Sonic, making him feel depressed and somewhat unable to face those he knows, as seen when Amy does not recognize him while he was a Werehog. Sonic also gains a sort of temper in this form, as seen in Night of the Werehog. In other media Archie Comics .]] Sonic the Werehog has also appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. His first, albeit non-canon, appearance was in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #193, during the brief Sonic Unleashed adaptation which took place in the "In Another Time, In Another Place" reality. Sonic the Werehog's first "true" appearance was in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #264, shortly after Sonic the Hedgehog came into contact with some concentrated Dark Gaia Energy. Each time under extreme stress following that, Sonic would start transform into the Werehog, only for it to subdue. When caught by the Soumerca Egg Army however, Sonic finally turned into Werehog and briefly lost control. After receiving training from Moss the Sloth though, Sonic gained control over his Werehog form. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series published by IDW Publishing, Sonic the Werehog makes an appearance. His history is identical to its game counterpart. Quotes *"I need to find Eggman and make him fix this and FAST!" - Sonic about what he needs to do to ridden his Werehog look and fix everything back to the way it was once and for all. *"Awoooooooooo!" - Sonic howling, even after getting an A-rank in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 of Sonic Unleashed. *"Oh yeah, That's right baby!" - Sonic after getting an S-rank in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed. *"How do you like that, huh?" - Sonic after getting an S-rank in the Wii/PlayStation 2 version of Sonic Unleashed. *"I'm fine... I just need to be careful who sees me like this." - Sonic's reply to Chip after the second time he transformed into a Werehog. *"You've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman!" - Sonic after being transformed into a Werehog for the first time. *"Hmm, not so bad!" - ''After getting a C-rank on the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of ''Sonic Unleashed. *"I know little girls who are better with a hammer than you! Well, one, anyway." - Sonic after defeating the Dark Guardian in Shamar in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed. *"G-Gees, Eggman! Simmer down!" - Sonic falling while fighting Egg Dragoon. *"Wow! I rule!" - Sonic after getting a B-rank in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed and after getting an A-rank in the Wii/PlayStation 2 version of said game. *"Do I need a reason to want to help out a friend?" - Sonic insisting on helping Chip fight Dark Gaia when Chip tried to say the task was his responsibility. *"Weird... But it could be useful." - Sonic after stretching his arms catching the ice cream cone that fell and placing it back to where it belongs. *"Strike three, monster! that's enough out of you!" - Sonic after defeating the Dark Gaia Phoenix in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed. *"I bet it's thanks to you. (...) Even at night when I'm like this. I'm still myself. Not like all the other people we've seen. You must've been protecting me this whole time." - Sonic when turned into a Werehog after Chip tells him his story. *"Mister... Monster Guy?! Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly." - After Chip called him "Mister Monster Guy". *"Aww, can I start over?" - After getting a D-rank on the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed and after getting a B rank on the Wii/PlayStation 2 version of said game. *"Sorry, I'm in a rush here!" - Sonic after defeating Dark Moray in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed. *''"Huh, not so hot." - After getting a C-rank in the Wii/PlayStation 2 version of ''Sonic Unleashed. *"Darn!" - After getting an E-rank on the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed. Trivia *Sonic's gloves were torn apart during the first transformation. Because of this, Sonic the Werehog is one of the few non-robotic characters to not wear gloves. **Oddly, when he turns back into normal Sonic, his gloves magically repair themselves. In the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed, Chip will even acknowledge this if the player feeds him enough food by asking, "Where do you put your gloves at night?" *Sonic the Werehog is based on the famous mythical creature the Werewolf. **Despite the term "werehog" being a compound derived from the words "werewolf" and "hedgehog," it is actually a misnomer. The word "werewolf" is the modern English continuation of a late Old English "wer(e)wulf," a compound of were "man" (cognate with Gothic wair, Latin vir) and wulf "wolf"; cognate with Middle Dutch weerwolf, Old High German werwolf. The term is literally "man-wolf," a man who becomes a wolf. Consequently, the term "werehog" would literally mean "man-hog," an inaccurate term that would imply a man who becomes a hog rather than a hedgehog who becomes a wolf. **In actuality, a more accurate term for Sonic's lupine-like transformation would actually be "ílwolf" rather than "werehog," as the Old English word íl means "hedgehog." Incidentally, the words "hattefagol" and "hærenfagol" are alternative Old English translations for "hedgehog." *Due to this form's unique traits, Sonic the Werehog could be considered a hedgehog/Dark Gaia's Minion hybrid. *Sonic the Werehog's ability to stretch and extend his arms is a trait that several of Dark Gaia's Minions possess, especially the Nightmare variant. This might be due to Dark Gaia's energy being the source of both Sonic the Werehog's and Dark Gaia's Minions' powers. **Additionally, the Nightmares are shown to guard like the Werehog, as well as execute the Wild Whirl. *Sonic the Werehog is the second of Sonic's transformations to have a profile on Sonic Channel, the first one being Super Sonic. *In the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed, if a player would press the jump button just as he grabs a ledge, the Werehog would perform a spin jump similar to Sonic's. **This also happens when releasing a horizontal pole, grabbing an enemy while in midair, and jumping while sliding down a slippery path. *Sonic the Werehog is not the first character created by Sega to have elastic/stretchy arms: Ristar, another character conceived around the time of Sonic the Hedgehog, was the first in his 1996 debut Ristar the Shooting Star. *In 2009 a Sonic costume pack for Little Big Planet was released with a Werehog costume along with the Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman costumes. *Sonic fought the Egg Dragoon as the Werehog at night. But moments later, when Dark Gaia becomes Perfect Dark Gaia, Amy states, "It was broad daylight a minute ago!", implying that it had been day for several hours. Amy was in Shamar, which is east of Eggmanland on the map screen, so it was at least sunrise in Eggmanland. If this is so, Sonic probably should not have fought the Egg Dragoon at night. **Granted, he was far underground, away from the sun, and near a large amount of Dark Gaia energy. *In the opening of Sonic Unleashed, Sonic the Werehog's fangs are noticeably sharp, defined, and smooth. However, for the rest of the game, his fangs appear shorter and more in line with the rest of his teeth. *The Werehog's standard battle theme song is referred to as "The Battle: Theme of Werehog" in the PS2/Wii versions of Sonic Unleashed. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can stretch themselves Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008